


【SW/Obikin】Say that you want me every day（ABO，NC-17）

by Toshi_Kun



Category: Star Wars
Genre: ABO - Fandom - Freeform, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Kun/pseuds/Toshi_Kun
Summary: 维达发现自己的西斯师父总爱跟自己爱支配与服从的游戏，但他明明知道自己是那么宠溺维达





	【SW/Obikin】Say that you want me every day（ABO，NC-17）

**Author's Note:**

> ·双西斯
> 
> ·Alpha！Anakin X Omega！Obi-Wan
> 
> ·西斯王就是这么宠溺维达，导致D/S游戏根本玩不起来
> 
> ·维达三肢健在
> 
> ·OOC都是我的锅

“维达勋爵，皇帝陛下要求与您通话。”

“把飞船驶离小行星带，保证通讯清晰。”

漆黑的身影突然停下了脚步，像是想起了什么。

“等等，”他叫住军官，“把全息影像接到舰桥来。”

军官愣了一下，以往皇帝和维达大人通话都是保密的，没有任何一个人能听到过他们的谈话内容，怎么今天维达大人会有这样的要求。军官虽然腹诽但还是照做了。

显然帝国皇帝没有料到接通通讯后会看到这么多人，黑色兜帽下的金色眼睛看了看达斯维达，对方英俊的脸被遮挡在那个可笑的头盔下面，皇帝看不到他的表情，但是可以想象，此时的面具下的那个人一定挂着他招牌式的坏笑，他知道维达动得什么心思。

“My master，您找我？”一身漆黑盔甲的人微微低头。

“维达勋爵，鲁戈萨的收服工作完成得如何？”

“托伊达利亚人一开始没有放弃这条商贸线路，不过显然他们还不太了解帝国和陛下您的真正实力，费了些时间向他们展示了一番。”

呼吸器过滤出机械的声音，舰桥旁的军官们一个个大气也不敢出，只能互相对视一眼，今天的维达大人似乎话特别多的样子，几乎要把这次任务的全过程向皇帝禀报一遍，要不是之前有个人乱说话差点被大人掐死，他们都要怀疑这个维达勋爵的真实性。

“够了。”

全息影像中的人终于忍无可忍，短促地打断了维达的汇报。

“……如您所愿，my master.”声音处理装置让维达的声音一如既往的低沉可怕，但舰桥上的军官们却感觉他也许在高兴，说真的，达斯维达真的有高兴这种感情吗。

放大的全息影像让皇帝的面部表情清晰可见，军官们明显看到那在浅色胡须下紧绷的脸颊，紧张得汗都要滴下来，如果维达大人惹恼了皇帝，皇帝绝不会处分他，倒霉得只有无辜的他们自己。

军官们颤抖着等皇帝发话，全息影像里的人似乎浅浅地叹了口气，才说道，“任务完成就赶快回科洛桑。”

“不，陛下，我还需要赶往纳尔赫塔去交涉关于贸易线路的问题。”

“我想这样的事并不需要我手下最得力的人去做。”

安纳金，你在挑衅我吗？

“赫特人恶劣狡猾，我并不觉得帝国其他人能办这件事。”

怎么会，我在帮您分忧啊我的师父。

“你那些名声在外的手段足以吓到赫特人，先回科洛桑，有其他更重要的事要交付于你。”

安纳金，回来为你的顽劣接受惩罚。

“如您所愿，陛下。”

如您所愿，my master.

 

“维达勋爵，陛下在主厅等你。”

达斯维达停了一下，他赶回帝国宫就是为了和欧比旺共处一下久违的二人时光，现在却被告知欧比旺在议事主厅等他，他挥手让领路的人下去，独自走进去。

脚步停在了主厅的门外，在这里他能清晰闻到欧比旺发情期的味道，原木的清香气息仿佛顺着门缝飘荡出来，探入达斯维达漆黑的盔甲，缠绕住他身体中的原力。

你在等什么，进来，安纳金。

师父，你知道你的发言有多危险吗。

维达推开大门，一眼就望到王座上的帝国皇帝，对方微微斜靠，右腿平摊搭在左腿膝盖上，一如每次开会时那样，不管他们是绝地还是西斯的时候。宽大的黑色袍子罩住欧比旺全身，兜帽遮着大半张脸，可是维达仍然知道兜帽下那双美丽的金色眼睛正在注视着他的一举一动，也许还因为发情的关系饱含水光。

尽管他很想现在就冲上去把自己的师父干翻在王座上，但他还是忍住了，上前几步半跪下来。

“师父，我回来了。”

“这次长期任务你也做得很出色，维达勋爵。”

“是的，毕竟一直在外2个月，不想陛下为征服大业而烦心。”

有没有想我？

“你果然是我最出色的徒弟。”

别忘记我们还有惩罚游戏。

“师父叫我回来是有什么新任务吗？”

那你还在等什么欧比旺，快让这些禁卫军离开，否则我怕忍不住为了上来吻你而先掐死他们。

“当然有，patience,my young apprentice.”

维达抬头看了看他，连胡须都遮不住欧比旺泛红的脸颊，他能想象黑色袍子下的身体现在有多么渴望一个Alpha爱抚它占有它，他能看到欧比旺食指挡在嘴唇上，尖利的虎牙压进指腹，他能看到那因情潮涌动而起伏的胸膛。

欧比旺……

“把你的头盔摘下来，维达勋爵。”

链接里不再传来回答，达斯维达只能顺从地摘下可怕的头盔，露出下面俊美的面庞，欧比旺在和他玩那个游戏，欧比旺知道的，他从来不是一个好的服从者，但即使每次他都会越过“主人”的命令，欧比旺依旧对这个游戏很执着。

维达再次低下头，“一切遵从您的指示。”

“My master.”

王座上的人满意地笑笑，封闭的主厅里到处都是安纳金的气味，欧比旺明白他是故意的，他想让游戏尽快结束，来到他喜欢的环节，但是欧比旺是那么喜欢看安纳金得不到他想要的东西时的急切和焦躁，然后自己再做那个抚平一切的人。

皇帝挥了挥手让红衣禁卫军全部退下，沉重的大门再次关上，幽暗的大厅里只剩他们两人。

“安纳金，到上面来。”

被叫到的人沉默着走上阶梯，走到欧比旺腿边再次半跪下去，醇厚的原木清香更加浓郁了，安纳金抬头看着他的师父，橙金的眼瞳直勾勾地向王座上的Omega诉说自己的欲望。

“别这么看着你的主人。”

“是。”安纳金听话地低下头，可目光却没有半点顺从的意思，眼神从欧比旺浅色的嘴唇滑下，代替他有力的机械手划过欧比旺的胸膛小腹来到跨间。

从安纳金还是绝地学徒那时起，他就对欧比旺的坐姿有种病态的窥探欲，他的师父总是那样大敞着地坐在沙发上，绝地衣服略长的下摆堪堪遮住那个隐私地带，只留下纤长的大腿和小腿的弯曲弧度供他想入非非。

不过即使是现在，欧比旺还是保持着绝地式的穿衣习惯，那块浅浅下垂的衣带在安纳金看来非常碍事，他知道欧比旺早就勃起了，那根深粉又漂亮的阴茎一定已经把薄薄的轻质羊毛裤顶起一个小帐篷，omega发情期源源不断的前液让浅色的裤子前端印湿了大片，也许裤子的后面也被饥渴的体液染湿，可这一切都被那段该死的下摆挡住了，安纳金现在只想撕碎这件衣服。

“‘There is no passion, there is serenity’，young padawan.”

欧比旺察觉到他赤裸的目光，故意说出那条可笑的绝地信条，言语间的轻笑让安纳金更加烦躁，他不再压抑自己，让那些充满侵略味道的信息素铺天盖地冲向欧比旺。

安纳金意料之中看到了欧比旺指尖的颤抖，扳回一城并没有让他满足，“Master，您要吩咐我什么任务？”

“丹，丹图因……”

欧比旺停顿了一下，把自己渴望的声音压下。朝思暮想的人现在就跪在他的脚边，整整两个月都没有见到安纳金，他非常想念这个人，想念他独特的信息素，原力链接可以替他们传递话语，可是没法真的把这个人带到他的身边。

欧比旺舔了舔干燥的下唇，“帝国安全局送来情报，那里有一个叛军基地……”

“等一下，master.”安纳金突然打断了他，“你还没有奖励我。”

欧比旺看了他一眼，对方顺从地低着头，乖巧的样子像极了很久以前那个小小的学徒安纳金。

“什么奖励？”

欧比旺明知故问，听到这话的安纳金垂下眉角微微抬头看着他，要不是眼里明亮的金色那这幅样子简直和15岁时因为做错事被而被问责的安纳金一模一样。

“我在外环待了两个月，都是为了完成你的任务，都是为了你，但是我这次刚回来你又要赶我走。”

欧比旺双手交叠靠在鼻下，眼睛里闪烁着笑意，情欲的喘息藏也藏不住，他抬起一直搭在左脚膝盖上的右腿，搭上了右边的扶手。

“那么，我允许你现在做一件想做的——嘶——”

半跪的人在得到允许的一瞬间就咬上了欧比旺打开的大腿内侧。

“安纳金！”

冲出口的呻吟声在空荡的大厅里缭绕回响，欧比旺立刻档住嘴，他看见身下的人偷揶的目光。安纳金他握住抬起的脚踝，牙齿隔着裤子不轻不重地啃咬着里面高热的嫩肉，金属义肢钻进禁欲的下摆覆在欧比旺的大腿根上，拇指有意无意擦过勃起的性器。

“我的徒弟，你犯规了。”下体的刺激使发情的Omega仰起头大口喘息，他的手指插进安纳金栗色的卷发中迫使他离开自己的大腿。

安纳金却顺势把脸颊贴近欧比旺滚烫的掌心，呼吸喷出的热气打在他的手腕上，激起敏感的皮肤一阵颤栗。

“Master，我好想你。”

他又在卖乖了。欧比旺在情欲之余想，安纳金早已不是那个十三四岁的少年，以前的他总是很吃安纳金这一套，那时才到他肩膀高的少年每次一犯错总是在他面前摆出这幅样子，让他责备的语气软下来，不过后来进入一段短暂叛逆期的安纳金可真是让人头疼。

欧比旺看着看着越来越近的橙金瞳孔，情不自禁的摩挲着安纳金的脸颊，他现在是那么善于用自己天使一般俊美的模样饰演曾经的小男孩，不得不说欧比旺真的很吃这一套，虽然金色的眼睛都是掩饰不住的黑暗。

“不，安纳金，不行，”欧比旺微笑着把想凑上来亲吻的人推开，“犯规的人没有奖励可言。”

安纳金被推开以后瞬间又不依不饶地黏了上来，唇齿落在欧比旺在这阵斯磨中露出的肩颈上，一边啃咬吮吸那苍白的皮肤一边回答欧比旺，“Master……我察觉到你有些困扰，我想帮你解决这个。”

安纳金的机械手掌整只覆住欧比旺的性器，他在说这个话的时候三根手指同时轻轻揉着下面两颗沉甸甸的小球，然后成功收获了耳边小声的悦耳呻吟。

他像魔鬼一样在欧比旺粉红的耳边呓语，“让我帮助你，master，好不好？”

欧比旺迷蒙的双眼看着大厅上方昏暗的光源，他能感受到空气中他与安纳金信息素的对撞缠绕，能感受到原力中他和安纳金紧紧相连。

欧比旺拉开埋在颈间的头，让安纳金和他对视，拇指慢慢滑过眼角的皮肤，里面有和他同样的金色，是他拉住安纳金带他走进黑暗，亦或是说他只是宿命的使者，原力使两人相遇，命运使他们共同堕落，不管生与死，欧比旺和安纳金注定缠绕彼此一生，直到化为阴魂走向原力的尽头。

 

Master，我可以做我想做的吗？

Always ,Anakin. Always.

 

Alpha的巨大阴茎几乎毫不费力就顶进omega发情时早已湿润的后穴，两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。安纳金一只腿跪在座位上垫起欧比旺的腿根，一只手架起他的另一只腿，近乎是悬空的欧比旺不得不搂住安纳金的脖子，这使埋在体内的性器更加深入了一些。

“我……我不喜欢这样。”

安纳金扣住他的腰把阴茎抽出大半，只留龟头部分陷在肉里，“怎么了师父，这个姿势让你失去了掌控感吗？”说完又把阴茎挺了进去。

欧比旺大口呼吸承受着安纳金的巨大，他这样来了好几次，每次都故意顶到子宫腔的入口，那里是欧比旺对他下的禁区，为数不多欧比旺拒绝他的地方，也不是没有操进去过，但是都是安纳金趁欧比旺沉迷性事中半强迫着挤进去的。

欧比旺感受到他的徒弟又在蠢蠢欲动，他撤下一只手轻轻推开安纳金的小腹，“我掌控所有人，掌控整个银河系……但我唯独没有掌控你，”安纳金又不死心的往前挺了一下，欧比旺倒吸了一口气，“……但是就这一件事，你能不能听我的。”

安纳金没有说话，他放下欧比旺，然后另一条腿也跪了上去，让欧比旺坐在他的胯部，调整阴茎的方向避开宫口向后穴深处戳去。

欧比旺的衣服早已被拉扯得不成样子，和宽大的黑色外袍一起挂在欧比旺的臂弯，苍白的皮肤在黑色的映衬下白得发亮，安纳金用牙齿和舌头一起拉动翻弄眼前小巧的挺立，一边抬眼偷偷看欧比旺，动情的粉色从欧比旺的胸膛蔓延到双颊，柔软的胡须里一双薄唇微微张开，发出压抑无声地叹息。

即使作为一个西斯，欧比旺还是卸不掉他那身自尊，但是这对安纳金并不算什么困扰，相反他很热衷于一点一点亲自剥下这层皮，占领欧比旺的尊严，不让他进入那个秘密的地方不让他标记都没有关系，安纳金总有办法得到他想要的。

“欧比旺……”

安纳金凑上去捕捉到欧比旺的双唇，舌头在高热的口腔中肆意搅动，他用舌苔顶住欧比旺的上颚，同时加快下身的律动，金属手指配合着抽送的节奏大力撸动他的手中的阴茎。紧紧锁住挣扎的欧比旺，他能听到对方急促的呼吸和呻吟的鼻音，安纳金知道欧比旺快到了，变着手里的花样取悦着，在欧比旺快要窒息的时候终于离开了堵着他呼吸的舌头，几乎是同时，欧比旺射在了他徒弟的手里。

“呼……”

没等欧比旺缓过气息，他又被拉进一个吻里，幸好对方只是亲了亲他的唇瓣，如果安纳金再把舌头伸进来，欧比旺不介意用原力告诉他什么是尊师重道，用西斯的方式。

“Master，请不要教训我。”

安纳金轻易看破他心中所想，又摆出那副语气，可以嘴角挂起的笑证明他一点都不真心，他笑着凑到欧比旺颈侧有意无意舔舐着腺体的边缘，“欧比旺，我做得怎么样，舒服吗？”

“你果然是我最出色的的徒弟。”欧比旺摸着手里卷曲的栗色长发，后穴里还夹着安纳金铁硬的阴茎，他又在小幅度的向那个地方靠近。

给我，欧比旺。

给我，Master.

我想要你，想得发狂，每次一想到我没有真正拥有你，我就想......杀掉你，杀掉所有人，让我标记你，欧比旺。

你说过，只要是我想要的一切——

 

——你都会给我，欧比旺。

——我都会给你，安纳金。

 

安纳金停下动作转头去看欧比旺，而那人只是偏过去试图藏起脸颊上的绯红，这样的姿态让安纳金想起以前那位绝地大师，总是循规蹈矩总是把绝地信条挂在嘴边，那位俊美的绝地到哪里都不乏有追求者，可他总是礼貌又疏离的拒绝别人，让安纳金一度很失望，可是后来他亲自扒下了那位绝地大师藏在面具下真实身份——一位西斯尊主，他那个绝地到浑身都写着教条的师父居然是位西斯尊主。

安纳金发现这个的时候内心燃起了从来没有过的兴奋，背叛，欲望，背德一点点填补起这位最年轻的绝地武士的内心，填补起对绝地武士团的质疑和无处发泄的怒火，当第一次欧比旺亲吻他的时候，安纳金感受到了从九岁之后再也没有过爱意。

一如现在，安纳金的吻犹如狂风骤雨一般在欧比旺后颈和肩胛留下印记，他在得到许可后让欧比旺转了过去和一起跪在王座上，把他碍事的黑袍撩到一边，匆匆将阴茎又插进了没有来得及合上的后穴里。

“安纳金！”急切的动作让欧比旺整个人都趴在椅背上，还好他从来都是享受实用派，没有用那些看起来气势十足却又冷又硬的材质来打造王座。

安纳金俯下身紧紧贴着他，肿大的龟头顶在那个熟悉又陌生的窄口上，“师父，这是你许诺给我的，不要反悔。”

性器一点点破开狭窄的生殖腔口，安纳金双手扣住欧比旺的胯骨不让他因疼痛逃开，牙齿咬住他露出肩膀，就像一只动物紧紧卡住自己的配偶不让他从身下离开一样。欧比旺双手撑住椅背和扶手支撑着自己，头靠着手臂急促地呼吸。

“慢......一点......”

安纳金同样被狭窄紧涩的甬道夹得大汗淋漓，却丝毫没有停下来的意思，Omega的生殖腔因生理刺激开始源源不断分泌体液，使进入不再这么艰难。

直到粗长的性器彻底没入后穴，两个人才同时松了口气，欧比旺白皙的背脊上蒙了一层薄薄的汗，正随着呼吸一起一伏。肩膀被安纳金咬出一个带着血痕的牙印，罪魁祸首伸出舌头把血珠裹进嘴里，然后顺着欧比旺的背沟舔下。

“Master......”安纳金又说出这个词语，分不清他是在说“师父”还是“主人”，机械手顺着撑在椅背上的小臂摸上去，直到扣住欧比旺的右手。

安纳金感受到生殖腔此时不再紧紧绞着，他另一只手按住欧比旺的胯骨抽出一截阴茎然后立刻撞了进去。

“啊......”欧比旺被突然的动作逼出呻吟，他想制止自己，却被接下来一刻不停的抽插激得咬不住嘴唇，放荡甜腻的声音混合着暧昧的啧啧水声从大厅中央扩散开来，回声一遍遍回荡着。

安纳金觉得自己很渴，单纯的抽插根本无法满足他，他还想要更多。安纳金压住欧比旺的手臂，上身把他紧紧压进椅背里，扣住胯的那只手把欧比旺的屁股拉得更高，再次进入新一轮耸动。

“我要标记你，欧比旺。”

安纳金持续着下身的动作，无意识地在欧比旺耳边说着。

欧比旺侧过头，眼瞳里湿润的金色流光似乎要从眼角泄出来，“那你还在等什么，我亲爱的徒弟。”然后吻住他。

安纳金的渴全陷在这个温柔的吻里，他吮吸着欧比旺的舌头，加快了自己身下的动作，欧比旺的闷哼被压碎在两人的唇齿间，他知道欧比旺要射了，终于恋恋不舍地离开那副甜美的唇舌，一口咬上后颈的腺体。

Alpha强势的信息素顺着刺破的地方流进Omega的血液里，两人的信息素一点点慢慢融合在一起，终于安纳金也到了快感的顶峰，他紧紧压住欧比旺，灼热的液体喷射进子宫的最深处，欧比旺也一起射了出来。

直到空气中弥漫的信息素味道彻底融合，安纳金才放开欧比旺的后颈，膨胀的结卡在宫口使他们无法移动，怎么也射不完的精液像是要把整个生殖腔都灌满，安纳金吻了吻他的耳后安慰着还在高潮期的Omega。

你还好吗，Master.

师徒链接的那头没有传来回应，他知道精神联结对Omega而言是痛苦的，所以保持这样的姿势从后面抱着他的师父轻轻吻着。

直到欧比旺终于回过神，瘫软在椅子里，安纳金消下去的性器也跟着滑出他的身体，抽搐的后穴里流出的白浊精液污染了两人的大腿和衣物。

安纳金把他的师父拉进自己的怀里。

“现在总该满足了吧，Lord Vader.”刚刚经历完痛苦的精神融合后，欧比旺还没有完全恢复过来，也就顺着安纳金的动作懒懒的靠着他。安纳金以为是欧比旺喜欢这样支配与服从的角色游戏，而事实上只是欧比旺更了解他——安纳金对于越过规矩，挑衅权力的事非常热衷。他每一次都限制安纳金，也每一次都满足安纳金。

欧比旺懒洋洋的靠在精壮的胸膛上，仰头注视逆光下闪烁着的另一副金色瞳孔，他反手扣着安纳金的后脑勺把他拉下来交换了一个湿漉漉又堕落的吻。

安纳金不规矩的手再次摸上他被精液贯得微突的小腹，手指一圈一圈打着转。

可是，我还想让你怀孕呢，My master.

欧比旺和安纳金相贴的嘴唇微微上翘。

 

只有这一件事不可以，myapprentice.

 

 

——————END———————


End file.
